Whorganization 13
by CludeStufe
Summary: Marluxia, once rank XI of organization XIII finds himself bound, body and soul to his former comrade and superior, Saix. Now forced to call him master, Marluxia must face the grueling struggle of life as a slave, figure out how to escape his bonds, and whether he really wants to. My first FanFic! Please R&R! Sai/Mar, Zex/Axel, Nami/Sora, rated M for later scenes,


Without any knowledge of what he was getting himself into, Marluxia signed on the dotted line. As petals spiralled through the air landing daintily upon the contract, he grimaced. Who could fathom that such a dark deed could be commited in the confines of this pure white room? Nonetheless it was occuring and, despite Marluxia's deepest desires, nothing could be done about it.

"This is the only way..." Marluxia reminded himself.

"Excuse me. What was that?" Saix repremanded his new toy.

"Nothing, my Lord" Marluxia said.

"I thought not." Saix said, almost breaking his harsh demeanor at the sight of his newly gained power. "My gratitude to you, Superior. I ensure that he will recieve the maximum punishment."

Xemnas nodded and opened a dark portal next to him, through which he exited. Saix scratched his chin whilst eyeing his latest purchase before turning and making his way towards the door.

"Gather your things, we will depart in ten minutes" Saix asserted. With that said he walked briskly through the door, leaving Marluxia alone with his thoughts.

Marluxia was never too sure about Saix. He was cold, collected and sadistic; all traits that Marluxia admired. But he was hiding something. Something that Marluxia didn't want to know about. There was nothing to be done about it now, and so Marluxia hurried through the castle to obtain what little belongings he could given the timeframe. This amounted to a change of robes, some underwear and a charm fashioned in the shape of his own scythe, "The Graceful Dahlia". He returned to the white room to an impatient looking Saix.

"You took eleven minutes. Far past the time I had allowed to you gather your belongings" Saix said. His stoic face and tone of voice worried Marluxia.

"I... I apologise sir." Marluxia stuttered.

"I will not accept such incompetance."

Marluxia grimaced. The word were so harsh, so sharp and so matter-of-fact that they dug into Marluxia normally impenetrable shell. Marluxia tried to think of some way to apologise, but was interrupted by Saix's swift knee implanting itself in his stomach. Marluxia crumpled on the floor in pain, gasping for air. Saix simply brushed himself down and inspected what Marluxia had chosen to bring with him. He picked up the underwear and turned to the still pained Marluxia.

"These won't be needed." Saix said, tossing the undergarments into the fireplace. He laughed whilst grabbing the back of Marluxia's cloak and left the castle through the front door.

Saix lookied sideways out of the corner of his eye at his newest and most precious possession, he took in Marluxia's dainty, high cheekbones, luscious thick lashes and cascading ruffles of  
beautifully kept rose pink hair. Suddenly a strong surge of emotion gripped him, he had wanted Marluxia, needed him even before he had been put up for sale. Now he possessed him, owned him  
utterly, body and soul. The contract was binding, irrevocable and more absolute than any cage or chain. Unable to help himself he roughly grasped the pink-haired flower child's feminine chin  
and turned his slave's face towards him. He took in Marluxia's dainty, high cheekbones, luscious thick lashes and cascading truffles of beautifully kept rose pink hair. Pretty, rather than  
handsome, Marluxia embodied everything Saix lusted for. The corner of his mouth tweaked upwards slightly as he inwardly reveled at his victory...and thought of what he would do to his prize  
later...

Xemnas stepped out through the dark portal into a room lit dimly by ambient lighting, despite being spartan in nature, the furnishings nevertheless betrayed their sumptuous nature. Ignoring them  
he walked with certain purpoise towards a desk at which a hooded figure awaited, fingers drumming impatiently on the varnished wooden top. Saying nothing, Xemnas placed the contract in front of  
the figure who lazily picked it up and began to silently read it. When it read the signature written at the bottom of the document the figure finally broke the silence with a girlish giggle. Xemnas  
smirked and also placed a purseful of munny upon the desk, the giggling stopped abruptly and the figure poured the contents of the purse onto the top of the rough paper of the contract.

"That's the total amount Xemnas?" it questioned.

Xemnas's smirk dropped suddenly and was replaced by an expression of mixed fear and irritation,

"You think I'd hide anything from you? I did not realise you distrusted me so." He retorted guardedly.

The figure stood up suddenly and slammed its fist harshly down upon the desk,

"I trusted you to get a good price! What the hell were you thinking?! Marluxia was my best! My most sought after merchandise! And YOU sold him to Saix for pittance!" The figure shrieked, swiping  
its black-gloved hand across the surface of the desk, sending both the munny and the contract crashing to the floor. Xemnas cringed,

"I-I'm s-sorry! Saix is an old friend, a faithful subordinate! I had to make him him a special offer, y-you have no idea how long he's-"

"No idea! You think I have no idea!? You could have wrung three times this from him! I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood."

"L-look, I'm-"

Xemnas was interrupted by a timid knock on the door at the far end of the room, just behind where he himself had entered through the drak portal. Shooting an evil glare at Xemnas from the depths of  
its hood the figure motioned for him to sit down and rang a bell that had survived the encounter and was still on the top of the desk. It was small and silver and beauttiful and made a clear peal  
which reverberated loudly in the acoustics of the room. The door swung open and there stood a small girl with medium length blonde hair that reached just past her shoulder on one side, she was wearing  
a simple, white dress which hinted at her assets while not being at all obvious.

"I'm in a meeting Namine, what do you want?" The figure snapped, clealry still irritated.

"Apologies Mistress Larxene, but you should know, there's been a...situation."

A/N Soooo yeah ^^ this is my first time writing FF so please don't forget to R&R! And tell me what you think! PS Marluxia is soooooo hot 3


End file.
